Stupidity, thy name is Bosco
by Hopless-case
Summary: Little Stand alone feet in which we get to see Bosco get a little payback for not being so bright.


Title: Stupidity, thy name is Bosco.  
  
Note: Ya, ya, ya, so it isn't the Christmas season. And this fic IS on the lighter side...so no darkness, no evilness – just pure fun. (  
  
Disclaimer: Ya...They aren't mine. I wish they were, and even though I asked Santa for them, I still haven't gotten them....  
  
It was Christmas season once again in New York, as was it everywhere else in America. But most importantly it was the Christmas season at the 55 precinct, and it was time for giving and receiving presents. They weren't doing a Secret Santa that year at the 55, last year too many people hadn't done anything, so they decided to hack the idea.  
  
Having hearing that they weren't going to have to get presents for anyone that year, Bosco silently rejoiced. He hated having to buy presents for people, especially for people that he didn't know. Last year he had drawn the name Mark Giongreco. He didn't know who the hell the guy was, so he didn't give him anything. He was kinda glad that he was part of the reason that the Secret Santa wasn't going to be carried out that year. At least, until the shift started, and he was riding with Faith.  
  
"Late again?" Faith asked, sarcasm in her voice as Bosco slide into the locker room just a few minutes before role call.  
  
"I can change in less than five minutes." Bosco told her, opening up his locker.  
  
"Uh-huh. So why are you late?" She mused, picking at her nails while she waited for him.  
  
"The heat broke in the apartment building last night. Didn't fall sleep until nine this morning. Plus, I couldn't find my slippers so my feet were freezing. I soaked um in warm water this morning before I came so I could feel them again."  
  
Faith looked at him like he was crazy, which he was. "You soaked them in warm water? Why not...just put socks on?"  
  
"Huh." Bosco said, looking up, "Didn't think of that."  
  
"I'm sure. Stupidity, thy name is Bosco." She said, getting up and leaving.  
  
At the end of the shift, Bosco got out of the car, and looked over at Faith. "No Secret Santa this year."  
  
"I heard."  
  
"Isn't it great? No buying presents for ANYONE."  
  
Faith stopped walking up the precinct, and put her hands on her hips. "I bought you something last year, and you didn't get me anything."  
  
"You weren't my Secret Santa person..."  
  
"No, But I was your partner. I still am. And so help me God, Bosco, you don't get me something good this year, by tomorrow cause it's our last day until next year, I'm requesting to work desk so you gotta work with Gustler."  
  
"FAITH!"  
  
"I'm serious. And if it's something you got from the dollar store, you're dead." With that, she turned on her heals and walked towards the precinct again.  
  
"Faith, wait!" He called out, jogging to catch up with her.  
  
"What do you want Bosco?"  
  
"You gonna get me something?" He asked, looking as innocent as he could.  
  
Her eyes narrowed in on him, and she made a noise of disgust.  
  
He'd been out for over an hour trying to find something for Faith, but he couldn't find anything without the back of his mind telling him that whatever it was wasn't good enough. He was just walking out of a coffee place when he saw it. Faith's Jewelry. If that didn't scream ironic, he didn't know what did.  
  
Walking inside, he noticed that things were a little pricey, but it didn't matter. He knew that she would request desk just to screw him over, so he began to look around.  
  
"I help you?" The women at the counter asked.  
  
Bosco looked up, "Uhh...Looking for something for a friend. Something for a friend...not to expensive..."  
  
"Ahhh." Replied the women, pointing inside the case in front of her, "Look these?"  
  
Bosco walked over, and looked what was inside. His eyes fell on a silver shaped angel with a small diamond on each wing. The trinket was on a thin silver chained necklace, and looking at the price tag, he gulped. "Umm...I'll take that." He said, pointing to it, getting ready to shell out the cash.  
  
"Good choice."  
  
The next morning, Bosco ran into the locker room a few minutes early, his present for Faith in his pocket. His partner, Sully, and Ty were already getting changed.  
  
"Here early today?" Ty asked.  
  
"Ya. Heater was broken yesterday. Still kinda is." He told him, glancing at Faith nervously.  
  
His partner glared at him, "Come empty handed?"  
  
"n-no..." He stated, a little intimidated by the sound of her voice. He didn't want to give her the necklace in front of 55-Charlie. He didn't have a choice though, because Faith held her hand out.  
  
Sighing, Bosco dug his hand into his pocket, and pulled out the unwrapped velvet box and handed it over to Faith. "Don't say I never did anything for ya." He told her, and started to unlock his locker.  
  
Faith opened the box, and grinned. "oh, Bosco!" She said jumping up, "It's beautiful!"  
  
"He got something for you?" Ty asked looking over.  
  
Faith nodded holding up the necklace. "Isn't it nice?"  
  
"It is." Sully replied. "Who ever woulda thought that Bosco could be a softy."  
  
"Funny." Bosco said, and opened his locker. His face fell, and his jaw dropped as he stared inside. He glanced over at Faith, "Really funny."  
  
"What? You don't like the color?" Faith asked, yanking out her present for him before he could stop her. She pulled out a pair of light blue footy pajama's, and grinned. "I thought they matched your eyes."  
  
Bosco groaned as he heard Sully and Ty laughing behind him.  
  
"Plus now, you know...you won't have to soak your feet anymore. Got slippers attached to um."  
  
~fin~ 


End file.
